


Marshmallows on Christmas

by lenaslcve



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Marshmallows, Mistletoe, Pregnancy, Pregnant Evil Queen | Regina Mills, magic baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaslcve/pseuds/lenaslcve
Summary: Wanting a little alone time on Christmas Eve, Emma and Regina send Henry over to his grandparents house for the night. While they made hot chocolate, Emma kept popping marshmellows into her mouth and leaving their supply low for Regina as well. She'll never admit her sweet tooth to anyone but Emma and Henry though. (""Stop eating all the marshmallows, I want some too!"")
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 33
Kudos: 68
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 2





	Marshmallows on Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!! So this is my first ever fan fiction that I’m writing, and it was super fun to make. I really hope you all enjoy it and feel free to leave some comments, which I would love to read! Happy reading!!

Emma stood at the door of her parent’s loft and waved to Henry. “Bye kid. I’ll pick you up later, okay?” She was ecstatic to be able to go home and spend some time with her wife on Christmas Eve. It would be just the two of them for that day, and probably one of their last since Regina was due to have their baby any moment now.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Two years ago both Emma and Regina talked about expanding their family, and a year after they began to try. Since there was magic in Storybrooke, they decided that they would try and conceive a baby that was biologically both theirs, even though genetics didn’t mean much to them since they would love the baby all the same. Regina had admitted that she would like to try and carry the child, but she had her doubts because of the potion she took in the enchanted forest. During the year they had talked about it, Regina had spent some time researching for some spells and potions to reverse the spell, and she was able to find one and she took it, and a few days after she had gotten her first period since she had taken the potion. They had gone to the blue fairy to get a potion to help them conceive, and five months after trying, they had found out that their attempts were successful and that Regina was pregnant.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Okay. You and Mom have fun.”, he said, very well knowing they loved their time together. Henry was already 17, so he understood that their time alone was really important to them, even though they did love Henry very much. And even though Henry was old enough to go out, he knew Christmas time was to be celebrated with family, so that’s what he did. Plus, Henry also didn’t mind spending time with his grandparents, Snow and David, and his baby uncle, Neal since they had gotten a lot closer since his moms got married.

Emma smiled and waved one last time before closing the door to her parent’s loft and making her way to her bug. She got inside and started her car, beginning to drive home to where her wife was waiting for her.

Back at the mansion, Regina was laying down on the couch rubbing her stomach gently to calm the baby down as she watched tv. She heard a car pull up into the driveway and she smiled a bit, already knowing exactly who it was. She counted down the seconds until she would hear the front door opening, knowing her wife all too well after three years of marriage.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

The front door opened loudly, “babe, I’m home”. Regina chuckled and shook her head, “I’m in the living room, sweetheart”. She heard footsteps coming closer to her and she smiled when she saw Emma appear in the doorway of the living room. Regina sat up and then tried standing up but Emma was quick to walk over to her and help her up. Regina rolled her eyes playfully, “really, Emma? You do know I am fully capable of standing up on my own, right?”

“Yes babe, I know that. But I want to help my pregnant wife with whatever I can do, okay?” Emma smiled and placed a hand on Regina's belly, getting down and placing a soft kiss on the bump. “Hi there Jelly.”

Regina rolled her eyes again. “How many times have I said not to call them Jelly, Emma? What if they grow up to think that their name is Jelly?”

Emma chuckled and stood back up, “We don’t have a name yet Regina, so Jelly is their nickname for now. And don’t worry, I’ll make sure to stop the nickname when we decide on a name for them. Now, we’re finally home alone, and it’s Christmas Eve… so, how does hot chocolate and cuddles with a movie sound? Henry won’t be here to see us being all gross, as he says, and my parents already know to give us our time today.”

Regina smiled a bit and hummed, placing a soft kiss on Emma’s lip. “That sounds amazing, but you have to let me do something this time Emma. And no, I’m not overworking myself by helping, I promise. I can make the hot chocolate, and you can get the whipped cream, marshmallows, and cinnamon.”

Emma nodded with a big smile, “deal!” She was quick to run to the kitchen, leaving Regina behind. Regina huffed a bit and made her way to the kitchen, beginning to prepare the hot chocolate. Emma got out the ingredients and then hopped up, sitting on the counter and opening the bag of marshmallows with a smile. She popped a marshmallow into her mouth and hummed a bit, receiving a glare from Regina in return. “What?”, Emma asked.

Regina just shook her head and turned back to the hot chocolate, pouring them into two mugs for Emma and her. Emma had eaten most of the marshmallows already since they didn't have a lot in the first place, so they were now very low on that. Regina handed one to Emma and then proceeded to add some whipped cream to hers. Emma added a handful of marshmallows, some whipped cream, and a sprinkle of cinnamon, then continued to eat the marshmallows by themselves.

Regina looked at Emma, who was still eating the marshmallows and then at the almost empty bag of the marshmallows, which made her glared at Emma again. Emma made eye contact with Regina while stuffing marshmallows into her mouth. “Stop eating all of the marshmallows, I want some too!”, Regina said with a pout, crossing her arms in front of her.

Emma chuckled a bit, “I’ll give you the marshmallows, but first you have to admit that you have a sweet tooth, and then I’ll let you have as many marshmallows as you’d like.” Over her pregnancy, Regina had been craving lots of sweets. Anything sweet that she could get her hands on, she would probably eat. But every time Emma teased her about her sudden cravings for sweet foods, Regina denied it.

“I just want the marshmallows…” she said quietly, her eyes beginning to water as caused by her hormones that were all over the place. Crying during her pregnancy had also been kinda her thing, she was pretty emotional. Emma's face fell and she sighed, getting up, and hugging Regina gently. “I’m sorry Gina, I was just joking, I didn’t mean to make you upset. You can have as many marshmallows as you’d like, okay? I’ll even go out and buy some more if you want me to.”

Regina sniffled a bit and nodded taking the bag of marshmallows. She took a bite of one she pulled out from the bag and her eyes closed as her craving was fulfilled, and she hummed quietly in enjoyment. Emma stood there in front of her, her cheeks turning a light pink and she stifled a chuckle. “You sure sound like you’re enjoying those…”, she muttered.

Regina shot a glare at her, “You tell no one about this. No one. Not even Henry.”

“Um, babe… Henry already knows about your love for sweets. You don’t think he’s noticed the times you’ve come downstairs to eat a mini donut in the middle of the night?”, Emma said with a small chuckle.

Regina groaned a bit, “well it's not my fault.”, she whined. “I blame you for this.”

Emma placed a hand on her chest with a gasp, acting offended. “Me? What did I do?”

“You were the one who got me pregnant in the first place, and you gave this child your terrible appetite.”, Regina said, popping another marshmallow into her mouth.

Emma shook her head and laughed a bit, “Um, babe, last time I checked we both agreed to have a baby. Plus, what can I say, they have a great taste in food, right Jelly?”, she asked with a smile, placing a hand on Regina's belly. 

Regina frowned a tiny bit when she felt a kick while Emma smiled like an idiot because she was able to get the baby to kick. “Emma? I just got them to calm down.”

Emma just shook her head and smiled a bit in response, “What? You know I love feeling our baby kicking, it’s just so cute.”

Regina hummed, “mmhm, you say that because you're not the one who is pregnant and constantly bothered by the kicks.” 

“Hey, you act as if I’ve never been pregnant before. I had Henry, remember? And no, I wouldn't say he kicked as much as Jelly, but he did still kick. And hey, if it makes you feel any better, you’ve been handling pregnancy like a boss.” Regina raised a brow, not buying it. 

Emma sighed. “I’m serious. You make it look so easy, plus, you look amazing pregnant. Literally. You are the cutest and most adorable pregnant woman I have ever met”, Emma responded with a big smile.

Regina rolled her eyes and picked up her hot chocolate, taking a small sip of the warm drink. Her constant moodiness was had also become worse throughout her pregnancy. “Enough baby talk for now. They’re resting comfortably in my belly, and hopefully, they’ll stay put for another month. Now, can we please go and watch a movie? My back is already killing me from standing up.”

Emma smiled brightly and she nodded, “of course, but first... “ she pulled out a mistletoe from her back pocket and placed it above them, looking at Regina with a loving smile.

Regina smiled at her and leaned in to kiss Emma, humming a bit as she cupped her cheek.

Emma pulled away after a few seconds and she smiled, “God I love you so much.” And she meant it, she meant it, she loved Regina more than she thought was even possible. 

“I love you too sweetheart.” She placed a kiss on Emma’s cheek and took her hand into her own. Emma picked up her mug and they both walked into the living room. Regina sat down, with a bit of help from Emma, and then laid her head on Emma’s shoulder with a smile, so very content.

“Wait, you said your back was hurting. How about I give you a massage while we watch a movie?” Emma asked, knowing her wife hardly ever even mentioned when she was in pain, so her back must’ve been hurting.

Regina bit her lip, “I’m fine, I just needed to sit down.”

Emma rolled her eyes a bit, “I’m giving you a massage Regina, so don’t try to argue with me about it.”

Regina shook her head a bit and smiled, “You’re amazing”. Emma smiled proudly and began to massage Reginas back, making out the knots where she knew they’d appear.

Emma paused briefly to take the last marshmallow out of the bag, and with the look, Regina was giving her, she couldn't resist it. Emma smiled a bit and handed the marshmallow to Regina, and the smile she received in return was all she needed to turn into mush from how much she loved Regina.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

It was a few hours later, and they had finished watching two Christmas movies. They had both finished their hot chocolate and the empty mugs were on the coffee table, along with the empty bag of marshmallows.

Regina had fallen asleep in the middle of the second movie and was now fast asleep with her head on Emma's lap and her hand over Emmas on her baby bump. It was late already and very dark outside. It had begun snowing just a few minutes ago and a pale coat of white snow was now beginning to coat Storybrooke. Emma pulled out her phone to check the time. 12:07 am. She smiled and looked down at Regina, moving a bit of hair out of Regina’s face as she placed a soft kiss on her forehead with a smile. “Merry Christmas Regina…”

\- THE END -

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story!! Leave comments because I would really really love to read any feedback!! Merry Christmas everybody!!


End file.
